Assassin of Time
by Small Miracles
Summary: Chapter 2 up, summary changed. When old allies turn against Lina, she's forced to associate herself with the two groups she hates the most to save herself...and the world.
1. One Happy World

Assassin of Time  
  
Author's Note: This story isn't very good. It's a work-in-progress, and the part with Amelia reading the letters is especially crappy. I apologize profusely, but I must remind you that this is a work in progress, and some elements of it are going to blow. The pairings are nice and canon-filled, and thought here are not-so-important OCs, there will be no romance between them and canon characters. Just for fun, the pairings are: Lina/Gourry, Amelia/Zelgaidss, Sylphiel/Gourry (Because it makes me go..."Awwwww") and implied Lina/Zelgadiss, just for fun. So, have fun, and be nice when you review. But don't wimp out on me, I crave criticism.  
  
--  
  
A slight man, partially obscured by shadows, stood on a platform, high above an anxious looking crowd. He was dressed in what looked to be a formal outfit. He raised his hands, and he spoke,  
  
"Since humans have existed, we have been in the center of terrible conflicts. When L-Sama created us, she didn't create a species of warmongers! She created a passive, peaceful and above all, a neutral group. A species that wanted nothing else than to be left alone. But that was not to happen. The more powerful races, the "chosen" races, decided that we were a cancer! They corrupted our cities and tempted us with power! They continued to fight meaningless battles! They gave us magic and created a seeping void from which none of us can escape! My followers! I have a solution! I have the power to destroy this world! I have the power to wipe this world clean and start anew! Friends! We can achieve paradise!"  
  
Silence answered his speech. A muted, shocked silence. The man lowered his hands, and stood there, not saying a word.  
  
Then. there was applause. It was quiet at first, but it soon grew louder and stronger. Cheers came from the crowd, who were now on their feet and clapping with all their might. The man grinned and bowed, before exited the stage.  
  
--  
  
"Amelia, the post has arrived."  
  
Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon turned around from her desk and smiled. She knew that Lina would have sent her a letter, as she had promising to do so for quite some time. "Thank you, Kitara. Put it on my bedside table, if you will."  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
Amelia stood up from her chair and walked over to the bedside table as the servant exited. She picked up the three letters and read them aloud,  
  
"You are cordially invited to attend Miss Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova Zengulz Mortan Gabriev Shay and Mister Hallas Lyes this coming..." She said, throwing the letter away.  
  
"Dear Amelia,  
  
It's Lina! Hi! Sorry I haven't written for so long, it's just that Sylphiel is here, and we've been so busy. She's teaching me how to cook and doing girly stuff like that. She says I'll need it if I want to stay with her "Dearest Gourry". Grrr. Oh, but anyways, we'd love it if you could visit us. Gourry and I are in the process of planning our wedding and Zel's coming to visit us any day now, so..."  
  
Amelia jumped up, letting the letter fall on the floor, "Yes! I, Amelia, will head off and visit my wonderful friends and Zelgadiss-san!"  
  
Kitara opened the door, "Miss Amelia?"  
  
Amelia blushed and sunk down to the floor, "Yes, Kitara?"  
  
"Are you planning on leaving Sailoon?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Why?" Amelia asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"There has been some...problems in the royal court. Your Uncle Christopher and your Aunt Patine have been having some arguments regarding Prince Phillionel's decision to put you ahead of Patine's daughter, Rona, on the list of people who will ascend to the throne. And the argument resulted in...a....err...civil war."  
  
"What?" Amelia said, standing up.  
  
"Yes, it was the strangest thing. Lady Patine suddenly declared war on Christopher and your father and...err...it's being resolved as we speak, but Phil isn't letting anyone leave the palace for fear of assassination," Kitara said, blinking.  
  
Amelia shook her head in disbelief, "Honestly. I live in the weirdest kingdom. Ceipheed save us all."  
  
--  
  
"Lina-san, you're doing it all wrong! You must gently sprinkle the spices on, not dump the entire contents of the jar!" Sylphiel chided as she and Lina stood in Lina's modest kitchen.  
  
"Don't push me the wrong way, Sylphiel, especially when I have access to all these shiny, sharp knives," Lina growled, mixing some sort of a dough in a bowl.  
  
Sylphiel giggled, "Okay, Lina. I'll go get some flour."  
  
Lina shook her head, "She's hopeless."  
  
Sylphiel made her way out of the kitchen and into Lina and Gourry's backyard, where Gourry stood, shredding potatoes with an ornamental dagger.  
  
"Gourry-sama! Why are you out here shredding potatoes!" Sylphiel said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"There's not enough room in the kitchen, Sylphiel. Besides, it's nice out here." Gourry said, smiling brightly at the shrine maiden.  
  
Sylphiel's smile faded, "Lina told you to come out here, didn't she."  
  
Gourry shrugged, "I really don't mind."  
  
Sylphiel clucked her tongue, "Honestly, she should treat you better. She's so lucky to have you, you know that?"  
  
Gourry titled his head, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're a great man, and Lina treats you like dirt. I know she loves you, but she could try showing it more," Sylphiel said, her lips curled in a slight frown.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Sylphiel. Lina's good to me," Gourry said, going back to peeling potatoes.  
  
"If you say so, Gourry-sama." Sylphiel whispered, walking to the small storage shed in the far corner of the storage shed.  
  
"Sylphiel!" Lina called out from the kitchen, "What's taking you so long!"  
  
"I'm coming, Lina-san!" Sylphiel called from the kitchen, as she picked up a bag of flour and lugged it into the kitchen.  
  
"Finally, I was waiting," Lina said, digging into the flour and pouring some into the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Lina-san, why are you so mean to Gourry?" Sylphiel said, suddenly exploding at Lina.  
  
Lina almost shrunk, "Um...because he's a dimwit?" She said meekly.  
  
"No! You're always insulting him! He's just a bit slow! You're insensitive to his needs!" Sylphiel glared at Lina, her eyes flaming.  
  
"Well, he doesn't seem to mind! He knows I don't mean it," Lina replied.  
  
Sylphiel just shook her head, "Lina, will you light the fire? The dough is ready for cooking."  
  
--  
  
"Thank you for your purchase!" Filia called out as a tall looking man left her store, carrying an antique vase.  
  
"We're raking up the cash, boss." Jiras piped up from behind a counter.  
  
"Yes. People have finally realized the beauty of vases, and the power of maces!" Filia said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
A boy, who looked no more than twelve, entered the store. He had unruly green hair that seemed to stick out at all angles. His eyes were an unnatural red, especially odd for a dragon, or a shinzoku. He was dressed in a truly bizarre outfit, which included a red tank top of sorts and what looked to be white slacks.  
  
"Val! Where were you!" Filia shouted, a maternal aura surrounding her.  
  
"Out," The boy said, shrugging.  
  
"You were supposed to greet customers today! I had to get Jiras to come in and do it!" Filia shouted, polishing a vase on the front counter.  
  
"I don't really mind, boss." Jiras said meekly, placing a sterling, stainless steel mace on a shelf near the front of the store.  
  
"I thought today was my day off," Val said, his tone cool.  
  
"Tomorrow was your day off, or it was until you decided to take today off. And you can forget about getting off early for a while too," Filia said, drumming her fingers on the front counter.  
  
Val shrugged, "Fine. There's nothing interesting to do here, anyways."  
  
"Well, we're taking a vacation to the New Lands in a short amount of time, and I'm sure they'll be something interesting to do there," Filia said, smiling curtly.  
  
Val walked into the back room, which led into Filia and Val's house, a rather comfortable four-room, one-floor house. He slid into a chair and opened a book of magic runes.  
  
Filia peaked her head into Val's room, and frowned, "Val, what's so interesting about those runes, anyways?"  
  
Val shrugged, "I'm interested in my heritage."  
  
"But, Val honey, those are ancient Mazoku runes from the era predating the War of Mazoku's fall," Filia's frown grew more intense.  
  
"Exactly. My heritage." Val said tersely, before turning away.  
  
--  
  
"Sae, I can't stay here forever."  
  
A rather imposing teenage boy who looked fifteen stood in a courtyard, a tall girl who looked around twice his age in front of him, a sword in her hand.  
  
"Why not? If you leave here, you'll just go back to raping and murdering and thieving, like all bandits do." The woman named Sae said, her faced twisted in anger.  
  
"I don't rape." He said, with slight indignity.  
  
"Oh, who cares! You're a horrible person anyways! I don't know why I even let you stay with me!" Sae cried, pointing her sword in the direction of the gates.  
  
"Maybe it's because we share blood, Sae," The boy said, his eyes cast downwards.  
  
"Zan, leave. Now," Sae said firmly, her eyes cold like steel.  
  
Zan lifted his head and smirked, "Look how I've manipulated you. Five minutes ago, you said you wanted to keep me here at all costs."  
  
"I've got to realize that you're not my brother anymore, Zan," The woman growled at her brother, "And I've finally realized it. Get out of my sight."  
  
Zan walked towards the gate, not saying a word.  
  
Sae turned towards the large house that stood in the middle of the courtyard, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Zan opened the gate, where several men where waiting outside.  
  
"You finally leaving, Zan?" A tall man with a long beard said, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, Gartin. We can make our way up north tonight," Zan said, his expression dull and his tone emotionless.  
  
"Say, boss, can we...you know..."meet" your sister." One of the men said.  
  
Zan rolled his eyes, "Very well. But remember: don't touch my brother, or I'll personally see that none of you will ever have children. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
--  
  
End  
  
Now, to explain one thing: Valgaav/Val.  
  
If this is two years after Try, how is he a big widdle boy? My reasoning: Dragons are a race of order and a race that loves it's rules. Children would seem rather useless to them. So I assume that the children stage passes quicker, and time slows when they reach maturity (Around fourteen or fifteen.) So I invented a fun formula. Two months = 1 year until they reach maturity. So Val is 12, and he'll turn 13 in around two months. Confusing, ne?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Fine, I wanted Val to be in it. So I broke the rules a widdle bit. *sniffs* Leave me be.  
  
^.^  
  
Reviews would be great, thank you. ;) 


	2. Sailoon, Naga and Spice Buns

Assassin of Time: Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Morning all! Here's chapter two of AoT, complete with...Naga and Zelgadiss, both of whom failed to make appearances last chapter. Also, please review. Feedback is fun, and it makes me sad when I don't get reviews. But be honest! Say you hate it if you hated it, but say *why*.  
  
-Small miracles  
  
--  
  
"Gourry-sama, have a Spice Bun," Sylphiel said benevolently, handing a basket of mouth-watering buns to Gourry.  
  
Gourry took several, "Did you make these, Sylphiel?"  
  
Lina grinned, "I did! But Sylphiel helped, I guess."  
  
"They're really spicy!" Gourry exclaimed, taking a bite out of one of the buns and promptly spitting it out.  
  
"Well, we have Lina to thank for that," Sylphiel said, her tone unusually dry.  
  
"Sylphiel..." Lina muttered, reaching the knife next to her plate.  
  
At that moment, Zelgadiss Greywers entered the house, a dark look cast upon his stone face.  
  
"Wow, Zel, you look fun," Lina said, turning around.  
  
"They refused me service at the store. Said I was a monster," Zelgadiss growled, sitting down at the table.  
  
"How terrible! What did you do?" Sylphiel said, gasping.  
  
"I killed them," Zelgadiss said with a slight shrug.  
  
Silence.  
  
Gourry whimpered slightly, "You killed Farmer Milligan?"  
  
"I was joking," Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow, "Honestly, you people are thick."  
  
Lina shook her head, "Don't do that, Zelgadiss."  
  
Zelgadiss frowned, "I did threaten him, and I have a feeling that didn't help."  
  
"Gee Zel, I wonder why?" Lina said, dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Zelgadiss shook his head and grabbed a Spice Bun, took a bite out of it, and promptly began coughing, "What was that?"  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel both pointed at Lina. Lina growled at the duo.  
  
"Well, anyways, I think I'll be on my way at dawn tomorrow," Zelgadiss said, sticking the bun back in the basket.  
  
"What? Why?" Lina said, turning back to Zel.  
  
"I'm leaving for the Outer World. I want to get my cure without interruption," Zelgadiss said, shrugging.  
  
"So that leaves us out?"  
  
"Yes, you can save the world if it needs saving, and I'll look out for myself. That sound fair?" Zelgadiss said, standing up.  
  
Lina shrugged, "Fine, go off. You don't need my permission, do you?"  
  
"I don't," Zelgadiss said simply, sitting down again.  
  
Sylphiel shook her head, "Zelgadiss-san, Rezo never went to the Outer World. How would the cure be there?"  
  
"A general cure will do," Zelgadiss said stiffly.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over the room once again  
  
--  
  
Zan walked alone through the thick foliage. He had wandered off to camp, claming that he was going to see if anyone had followed them. He sighed and sat on a big rock that lay in the middle of the path. He grimaced, and stretched. He hadn't slept all night, and he had no intentions of listening to the group talk about how they had violated his sister. They said they had knocked his brother out, but they had not done anything else to him.  
  
People often called Zan a monster of some sort, and he certainly looked the part. He had a gaunt face covered in scars, a crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken more than once, and his burgundy hair stuck-up in all directions. His eyes were shallow and almost lifeless. He was dressed in typical bandit gear, with his sword sheathed at his midsection, and a dark black poncho that covered his lower chest and stomach.  
  
However, the thing that made most people hate Zan was, in fact, his occupation and how he carried it out. He wasn't simply a greedy and stupid bandit. He was a skilled swordsman who carried out his craft simply and deadly. He had no sympathy, and he had no passion. He didn't torture his victims, but he made sure that their deaths hurt.  
  
Zan's eyes flicked upwards as he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction of the camp. He stood up front the rock, and drew his sword. From behind a tall tree emerged a tall, good-looking woman with jet-black hair and dressed in what seemed to be a very revealing Shaman's costume.  
  
Zen narrowed his eyes and pointed his sword at the woman, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman let out a truly annoying laugh and beamed proudly at Zan, "My name is Naga, The White Serpent! Greatest sorceress to ever walk the earth!"  
  
Zan blinked, "I've heard your name before."  
  
"Of course you have! I am the feared, great..."  
  
"Goldfish feces?"  
  
Naga fell over, "Goldfish feces?"  
  
"Yes. I've heard tales of Lina the Dragon Spooker and her sidekick, Naga: Goldfish Feces," He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it matters not! You were misinformed, little boy," Naga said, laughing again.  
  
Zan twitched, "Little boy?"  
  
Naga laughed again, breasts heaving.  
  
"Would you tell me why I haven't killed you yet?" Zan growled, advancing on Naga.  
  
"Because I want to join you, Zan the Conqueror," Naga said, smiling proudly at the young man.  
  
Zan gritted his teeth at that accursed nickname, "Of course you do, bitch. Why should I let you follow me around?"  
  
"Because I'm useful," Naga said, looking very pleased.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Lead me back to your camp, and I'll show you," Naga said, grinning smugly.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am, you..."  
  
"Just lead me there, and I promise you won't be disappointed," Naga said with a grin.  
  
Zan paused for a moment, then nodded, "Very well. But I'll slit your throat if you don't impress me."  
  
Naga followed Zan back to the camp, upon arrival several of the men whistled at Naga.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd you get her, Zan?"  
  
"Nice body, baby!"  
  
Naga laughed once more, and raised her arms, "Icicle....LANCE!" She shouted, a pillar of ice shooting out from her extended hands, hitting two of the bandit, encasing them in a block of ice. The block of ice shattered, and the men shattered with it.  
  
Garin stood up and lunged at Naga. Naga simply laughed and threw a flare arrow at him, scorching him. Several other men jumped up and readied their swords, but Zan held out his hand to stop them.  
  
"How did I do?" Naga said brightly, turning to Zan.  
  
The ghost of a smile appeared on Zan's skeletal face, "Surprisingly good. You're in, Goldfish Feces."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
--  
  
"Prince Phillionel! I am shocked and appalled at your behavior regarding the throne!"  
  
Phil sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Yes, Patine, we all know your viewpoint regarding the matter."  
  
"I don't care! Why should Amelia be ahead of me and dear Rona!" Patine snarled, her dark blue eyes flaming.  
  
"Amelia has saved the world countless times. Have you?" Christopher piped up from next to Phil, looking rather annoyed himself.  
  
Patine stood up from her rather plush chair, "Christopher! Rona and I are rightful heirs to the throne!"  
  
"Patine, Rona and you have done nothing to improve Sailoon in any way. You can't just march in here and tell me to put you ahead of more deserving candidates simply because you're older than Amelia," Phil said calmly, looking at the extravagantly dressed princess.  
  
"But we're of noble blood!"  
  
"Bloodlines aren't everything, Patine."  
  
Patine ran a finger threw her dark brown hair, "Rona and I have influential friends. Rona is engaged to the famed pacifist, Liam Horne!"  
  
"Liam is a lunatic who runs a cult, Patine," Christopher said darkly, eyes dancing with anger.  
  
"How dare you! Liam is a great leader and a kind young man!"  
  
Phillionel groaned, "We're not here to contest the worth of Liam Horne. We're here to end this "civil war", Patine."  
  
"Liam said he's prepared to use his Pacifist Power Army to aide my cause," Patine said cockily, eyes smug.  
  
"And Sailoon has a great army with White Mages, and many allied nations that would be willing to fight with us. You don't stand a chance, Patine. This discussion is over," Christopher said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
--  
  
"Val! Come out here and work!" Filia called from the front desk of the store.  
  
Val entered the room, rubbing his eyes, "What? But it's too early."  
  
"We closed early last night, so we're opening early this morning. Unlock the door and get ready to greet the customers."  
  
Val shrugged and walked over to the door, unbolting the door and opening it.  
  
"Val," Filia said, her tone soft, "I don't want you reading those books of runes anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they talk of nothing but war, death and destruction! When I took you in, I vowed that you'd never have to deal with all of that again," Filia said, her tone raising.  
  
"It's part of my heritage, isn't it? Everyone around me dying," Val said coolly, placing a mace in a display box and locking it.  
  
"Val, I would have stopped that if I could," Filia said, nearly whispering.  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course! Genocide is genocide! I would have done anything to try and stop it," Filia said sharply.  
  
"I suppose you would have. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't know both sides of the story," Val said, red eyes surveying the stock.  
  
Filia sighed, "Valgaav."  
  
"Val. My name is Val."  
  
--  
  
"Liam?"  
  
A lean, short man turned around. he stood face to face with Rona, princess of Sailoon.  
  
"Liam, why weren't you at the palace?"  
  
"I had to make a speech before the army, m'dear," Liam said softly, beady blue eyes looking into Rona's cold jade ones.  
  
"Of course," Rona cooed, "Did you tell them about the war?"  
  
"No," Liam said, "I simply explained my platform."  
  
"Oh, Liam. You're so....dignified."  
  
"Of course I am. I'm a leader. Leaders need to be charismatic," Liam smiled, a smooth smile on his slight face.  
  
Rona nodded, "According to mother, we'll need your army sooner than we thought. Phillionel is not willing to negotiate."  
  
Liam sighed, "You know I don't like hurting people, Rona."  
  
"Get over it!" Rona snapped suddenly.  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow, "Dear?"  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, love. I wasn't thinking," Rona apologized.  
  
Liam smiled, "Don't worry. I have a plan that can't fail...do you believe in time traveling?"  
  
--  
  
For now, that's the end of our tale. Chapter 2 fini! Poof! Alabama!  
  
I'd like to thank my one reviewer. I'd like more, but I'll live with one. Review, people! Feedback rocks! 


End file.
